Prince Diaries
by hiean
Summary: As I stand here on this cliff, I desperately grasp for my memories. I want to remember my past……though I’m afraid, afraid of what I might find, afraid that my past will just hunt me. ONE-SHOT


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Prince Diaries  
  
As I stand here on this cliff, I desperately grasp for my memories. I want to remember my past..though I'm afraid, afraid of what I might find, afraid that my past will just hunt me.  
  
I love this place. How I wish the wind would always stay beside me to keep me company. I love the way it tousles my short blonde hair. Funny, they told me that when they found me I had a very long hair. I don't know why I kept it long, maybe the old me liked it.  
  
I sighed as I remembered it had already been three months. This was the place where they found me, on this beach washed ashore, half dead. How I hate that word but yet a part of me seems at peace with it!!! Maybe its because I was a soldier once. They told me that when they found me I was wearing a soldier's uniform.  
  
"Julienne!" someone called behind me breaking my thoughts. I turned around to find a beautiful girl with long chocolate hair. I smiled at her.  
  
"I knew you'd be here. Come on! They're waiting for us at the park." she said as her eyes danced with joy. I walked up to her. I don't want to keep her waiting. I owe her my life and so I vowed to always keep her safe and happy.  
  
She turned her wheelchair around and waited for me and off to the park we went.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, I see." I saw a glint of sadness in her eyes. I mentally cursed myself.  
  
"Cindy, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of my past." I softly told her.  
  
She shook her head. "You don't have to apologize."  
  
Cindy is kind, sweet and gentle. A woman any man would ever wish for. She was twenty-three, but still single. Erik, her younger brother, told me once that so many tried to court her but she refused saying that she didn't want to be a burden.  
  
She was never like this. Erik told me that she lost the ability to walk the time her parents died fifteen years ago. It was in a car accident. Cindy, her older brother and their parent were driving home after attending a party. It was raining hard so the road was slippery. Their father lost control of the car and crashed. Their parents who were sitting in front died on the spot. Cindy's legs were pinned on the backseat. Her older brother miraculously survived without a scratch. Erik and their youngest sister were just babies and so their parents didn't take them. From that day on, their older brother who was just three years older than Cindy took care of all of them.  
  
"We're here!" I heard her cry breaking my thoughts once more.  
  
We were already at the park, I saw familiar faces where Cindy went. I saw an older man with chocolate hair setting the picnic table. A woman with short curly light-brown hair was helping him. There were two teenagers teasing each other. I heard a part of their conversation.  
  
"Man, I wish Quatre was here. Why couldn't Iriya bring him anyway leaving him with that jerk?" asked the boy with brown hair and red highlights.  
  
"Yeah, though Maco's not a jerk!" the brunette girl answered.  
  
Somehow the name they've just said struck a piece of a puzzle in my head. It's like I know the name but couldn't fit it in the puzzle. I shook my head as I made myself known to the two teens.  
  
I sat myself beside them. "Hey, Erik, Sara!" They both turned around. "Hey, Julienne!"  
  
"Who's that gorgeous girl over there with Michael?" I asked innocently.  
  
"That's Iriya, brother's fiancée. Like brother, she also works as a doctor in the colonial stars." Sarah answered.  
  
I stood up heading over to where Michael was. I remembered Michael was rarely home. I've met him twice or thrice. He practically gave me the keys to the house and told me to take care of his siblings. He also took care of me. He was Cindy's personal doctor and also mine.  
  
"Hi!" the two looked up from what they were doing and acknowledged my presence.  
  
"Julienne, meet my fiancée Iriya." Michael said grinning as he hugged Iriya closer to him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Iriya." I smiled and offered her my hand to shake.  
  
"Same here." she said accepting my hand.  
  
I excused myself and stared at them from a little far off. They were a happy family. I wished I also had one, a family who would always be there for me in case of my problems. A family who woulf love me for who I am. I didn't even notice that I let a tear spill.  
  
"Julienne, it's time to eat!"  
  
"Coming!" I walked over to the picnic table as I wiped my face.  
  
At least for now, I have a family I could call my own.  
  
The end  
  
AN:  
I wanted to write this after I finished writing my fic, Finding True Love so I could introduce the characters properly but since no one's reading it I thought that maybe I should write this one first. The characters here will also appear in the later chapters of Finding True love.  
  
I always to cut Zechs' hair since it was too girly besides I think he will look good when his hair is short!  
  
Please R&R my fics!!! 


End file.
